


Nightmares

by life_is_righteous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You comfort Alex after a nightmare.





	Nightmares

_Boom_

_Alex dives behind a wall, a round of gunfire hitting the brickwall behind him. He closes his eyes, trying to gather up his courage. He quickly leans his gun on the wall and immediately starts firing at the enemy._

_Ducking behind the wall, he reloads his gun and goes in for another attack._

_Before he can even look at what he’s shooting at, the damage had already been done._

_His face turns into horror as he stares into your e/c eyes._

_You look down at the wound in your stomach, hand reaching out to touch it. As you pull your hand back, Alex rushes over to you._

_You immediately collapse in his arms._

_“Y/n. No. I am. I am so sorry,” Alex cries as you reach out to rub his cheek, your blood coating it._

_“W-why did you do it Alex? I thought you loved me?” you splutter._

_Alex shakes his head, large tear drops splattering on your own face._

_“I do! I love you so much,” he says, but you do not respond as the life drains from eyes and your body slumps._

_“Y/n? Y/n!”_

——————————————————————————————

“Y/n!”

You sit up quickly as you hear a shout.

Checking the time, you read 4:30 am. You shuffle out of bed, wrapping your robe around you tightly.

You quietly pad to the room that you know is the source of the sound.

He always had nightmares. Every. Single. Night. And it pained you to know that he was going through so much agony.

Your eyes connect with the Professor’s as you both come to a stop in front of Alex’s room. He had to be given a separate one in case he ever hurt someone during the nightmares.

“I can handle it, Professor,” you say and he raises an eyebrow at you.

“Are you sure? It can get quite dangerous in there,” he replies and you nod.

“This isn’t my first rodeo.”

“Very well. I will be keeping an eye out in case anything happens.”

You watch silently as the professor leaves before turning to the door and entering.

Alex twists violently in the sheets, sweat dripping profusely down his body.

You make your way over to his side as quietly as possible. You didn’t know what would happen if he was startled awake.

Placing a hand on his cheek, you slowly try to bring him back to consciousness.

“Alex. Alex darling you need to wake up.”

Your feeble shakes do not stir him so you shake him harder and you instantly regret it as he shoots up, bumping heads with yours. You both let out a groan and you rub your head, looking at him to check if he’s alright.

Alex scoots back against the headboard with tears and fear in his eyes and that makes your heart hurt even more.

You try to reach out for him but he recoils immediately.

“No!”

You back away.

“Alex. It’s me. It’s y/n. You’re alright. It was just a dream,” you try and you can see the recognition hit him.

He lets out a sob and pulls you closer. You rub his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. It always works.

It takes a few hours, but you finally get him to calm down.

“I killed you,” he says from your lying positions on the bed. He was currently the little spoon and he was clinging onto you for dear life.

“Shhh… I’m alright. I will never leave you, ever. I love you, Alex and I will always be here for you.”

“I love you too,” he says, before tightening his grip.

You run your hands through his hair, cursing the humans. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have had to go through this pain. He wouldn’t have gone to war and he wouldn’t have such terrible nightmares, but you couldn’t think about it now.

Alex needed you and you were going to be there for him. Until the very end.


End file.
